


the 1

by umaficwriter



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Taylor Swift new Album, Inspired by Taylor Swift song, Inspired by folklore, Kalijah, Kalijah Playlist, Katherine and Elijah, Katherine and Elijah are goals, Katherine is not Dead, Mentioned Nadia and Matt, Mentioned Originals, New Orleans, New York, Songfic, The One - Freeform, Times Squeare, West Manhattan, the 1 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaficwriter/pseuds/umaficwriter
Summary: But they were something, don’t you think so?
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce
Kudos: 10





	the 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Here I am with another songfic, because I just love how Taylor Swift has many Kalijah tunes! And again, please follow ‘Kalijah – Katherine and Elijah’ on Spotify to listen to this and other Kalijah songs! You can also follow umaficwriter .tumblr . com and see some posts I realise there! xx  
> Disclaimer: TVD and its characters are not mine and I do not profit in any way from this work. Song below belongs to Taylor Swift from her new album: folklore.

**_I'm doing good, I'm on some new shit_ ** **_  
Been saying "Yes" instead of "No"  
I thought I saw you at the bus stop, I didn't though_ **

Life have never been better for Katherine Pierce.

Klaus thought she was dead, as well as all her enemies for that matter, she was a vampire again, thanks to a flask with Original’s blood Nadia negotiated with a old witch. _Finally_ , she was feeling like herself again.

For a moment there, they thought she was a gonner, turned out no blood was as curative as an Original’s. It was her and Nadia’s last resort, and thank all the Gods above, it worked to perfection.

Katherine just didn’t know whose blood that was. She had a feeling it was Kol’s, since a witch had it and the younger Original brother had a thing with them, considering he had been a young warlock himself, before being turned. However, how could his blood work? Seeing he was dead, _dead_ these days.

 _Unless_ …

Although, on Katherine’s mind, she liked to pretend it was _his_ blood instead.

With that thought in mind, she crossed the street on _Times_ _Square_ and almost twisted her ankle over her high heels, when she looked in the direction of the bus stop just to see a tall brown-haired man, dressed to the nines in crispy _Armani_ suit.

She would’ve recognized him _anywhere_ in the world. As he would her. And _that_ was the problem.

Katherine was only leading a simple life nowadays, as simple as she could, being a feverous designed shoes and clothes addicted, of course. The brunette lived in a compelled penthouse in Manhattan, had a cat and every now and then, since she was brought back to walk among the undead and living, received some sporadically visits from her daughter and Matty blue-eyes. _Yes_ , Nadia was dating a Mystic Fall’s Squad member, even so, Mr. Mathew Donnavan had never spoke a peep about his “ _mother_ - _in_ - _law_ ” to his hometown friends. Which was proof enough that the still unliving Petrovas could trust him.

 _Different_ from _certain_ tailored Originals, that would go running in vamp speed to spread the news of her whereabouts to Mr. Hybrid.

Even so Katerina had this feeling of seeing Elijah at the bus stop observing her, she couldn’t shake the memory of being in similar situations throughout the centuries. He was always there, somewhere following her form with his coffee irises and somehow, _protecting_ her even, if she could risk a hunch.

He _confessed_ such when they were looking for The Cure, all those months ago.

She sighed and looked again, walking in his supposed direction. Although, when her foot hit the sidewalk, he was just a ghost. One she wasn’t even sure she had really saw.

**_I hit the ground running each night_ ** **_  
I hit the Sunday matinee  
You know the greatest films of all time were never made_ **

Stepping inside her apartment, Katherine got of off her running shoes and walked to the bar at the end of her spacious living room. It was ironic even, how she’d spent five centuries running from Klaus to survive, and now she ran juts for fun and to unwind. It was the only time one could see her out of her high heels too. She smiled with the thought and faced the window that offered West Side Manhattan’s in all its sunset glory. Glass of O- _neg_ in hand, her lips tinted of rich blood, Katherine looked outside to the blinding city lights, to the cars down the street looking so tiny from where she stood.

Usually the brunette wasn’t nostalgic, but she was feeling like it tonight. The sun setting, welcoming the dark velvet into NYC made her think about her past, about her present… and Kath dared say, her future

Although, the only future she let herself plan, was the Sunday Bruch she would have tomorrow.

**_I guess you never know, never know_ ** **_  
And if you wanted me, you really should've showed  
And if you never bleed, you're never gonna grow  
And it's alright now_ **

Katherine was used of being alone. Lonely even. She had spent all her life running, after all. And that made her uncertain of what was there for her, now she was _free_. Not that she would admit that to anyone, not even herself most times.

She just wanted _something_ or _someone_ she couldn’t press point.

Seeing _him_ that day just made this ich grow inside her chest. If that was _really_ Elijah, and she knew for a fact it was, why wouldn’t he come and talk to her?

Because she remembered all too well, that was _he_ who had walked away, giving up on them.

Was he regretting his decision?

It was a little too late now, considering she was _technically_ dead. At least for the rest of the supernatural world. Not to him, apparently.

Was he thinking she was Elena or another doppelganger?

Doubtful.

He would’ve known her in a carnival, masqueraded and with her back turned at him, even though somehow he was to be blind.

Elijah _knew_ how she _moved_ , how she _thought_ , how she _dressed_ and her _perfume_. Her hobbies and things she despised.

All this knowledge was the ultimate problem though. ‘Cause, if he knew her _that_ well, he also could _hurt_ her just as bad.

And hurt her he did.

Katherine’ stupid heart was just so devoted it wouldn’t even break properly. Even more now, she had nothing too important to do with her life.

**_But we were something, don't you think so?_ ** **_  
Roaring twenties, tossing pennies in the pool  
And if my wishes came true  
It would've been you  
In my defense, I have none  
For never leaving well enough alone  
But it would've been fun  
If you would've been the one_ **

Seems like all that survivors’ instinct Katherine once had had been thrown at the nearest trash can.

Not even two years after her comeback and she was strolling through New Orleans like any other tourist.

 _Brave_?

Nadia told her she was the _stupidest_ vampire to ever walk on earth and that age was making her senile.

Katherine snorted at that. _Thank_ _God_ she couldn’t age anymore. The memory of the wrinkles she had as human were enough to scare her for _unlife_.

The next time she saw Elijah, she knew it was him. Some would say she was even _looking_ _for_ him, since she was going out _everyday_ for all day long.

He was as certain as in New York, almost two years ago, that he saw Katerina Petrova and _no_ _one_ _else_ , in the street. Not in his wildest dreams Elijah imagined her form materializing in front of him and smiling up with her trademark mischief.

“Hi, Elijah,” the brunette greeted him stopping at the sidewalk and facing her long-lost love.

“Katerina.” He acknowledged her with a hint of surprise. She knew that he was questioning her with his eyes.

“I was just passing by,” as if anyone would believe that.

Elijah showed her a ghost of a smile, saying between the lines, that not for one instant he believed it.

“I want to show you something,” he announced and the smile she held disappeared. “Worry not, Katerina. I won’t harm you in any way. Come with me?”

The question died in thin air and she thought of the possibilities. Katherine looked both ways, with her lower lip pressed between her teeth. Not for a moment he diverted his sight, afraid she would run away. With his offered hand he stood, observing as her brain calculated routes to scape and excuses, she could muster.

Elijah was expecting this. He knew the love of his life all too well by now.

She took his hand, her cold fingers trembling softly when their skin touched.

Elijah also knew he had her the moment he said her name. 

**_I have this dream you're doing cool shit_ ** **_  
Having adventures on your own  
You meet some woman on the Internet and take her home  
We never painted by the numbers, baby  
But we were making it count  
You know the greatest loves of all time are over now_ **

“You know the greatest loves of all time are over now, right?” asked Kat as they finished the tour through his mansion. “Never thought you would leave your brother and live alone here.”

Their arms were linked as they walked towards his back patio now.

“Why do you say that?” he inquired as they crossed the threshold and descended the stairs.

Elijah’s manor back patio consisted in an almost endless garden with the most exquisite brunches of roses, a giant dark-watered pool with a jacuzzi, as well as some glass tables around with big off-white umbrellas covering them. It looked like a tasteful glamorous resort in her eyes.

She didn’t know what had come to her to say what she did, to be honest, thing she often was not, Katherine couldn’t help but spill all her secrets when he was so close to her, as he was right at this moment.

“You see, we had Stefan and Elena. _Epic_ love, clichés and all. Look at them now.” Explained as they strolled through the gardens, still arm in arm.

“That’s _one_ example, Katerina.”

She rolled her eyes.

“I don’t think greatest loves end, per say, unless one of the parts is dead, and even so, sometimes it still lives on.” Elijah expressed his point of view caressing her hand with his other one. “regarding my living arrangements, there’s only so much time you can live under the same roof as Klaus, Caroline, Hope, Kol and Rebekah.”

“ _Kol_?”

“And there’s Miss Bennett, as well.”

“Wow!” a wide-eyed Katerina responded.

If Kol was alive again, that meant the blood that turned her could be his, right?

“And when the youngest came back from the dead?” Kat threw out there.

“Six months ago, I presume. At first we didn’t know of his resurrection situation.”

The silence regained its place as they reentered the manor, Elijah guiding her through the well-decorated rooms, ‘till they were at his study.

“So, tell me,” Katherine started, “how’ve the New Orleans’ ladies been treating the great eldest Original?” Elijah served her a drink and handed her the crystal glass containing red wine.

He prompted a sound that resembled a snort.

“You know there’s no one but you, Katerina.” Her name coming out of his mouth like a promise.

Katherine did not muster a response, she sipped from her glass and studently found the bookshelves lot interesting.

 _Stupid_ felling commanded mind of hers for choosing New Orleans to visit.

“I was hopping you’ve forgotten about me, or got over me. After all, I was dead,” Kat expressed and walked around the room, scaping his presence for a couple feet.

“I tried. Then, I was in New York and saw you on Times Square. And I know you saw me as well. I just hoped we would meet again,” commented Elijah as he sipped his scotch. “and here we are, a great love. Not over.” He regained the matter with a subtle smile gracing his features.

Katherine caught the reference and smirked, her back to him, so he didn’t notice.

**_I guess you never know, never know_ ** **_  
And it's another day, waking up alone_ **

The sunlight invaded the room through the drapes’ cracks, and before Elijah opened his eyes, he knew she was gone.

Her smell still lingered like blood stains on white sheets, their lovemaking signs showing over the misplaced furniture in the bedroom, the scratches her _vervain_ nail polish made on his back still deliciously stinging. Elijah felt the taste of her blood on his mouth, the power of their moans echoed inside his head, their juices clinging his skin like vice.

Everything he was feeling screamed Katerina Petrova, and because of that, he took just a couple more instants to get up and walk naked into the _en_ _suite_ bathroom to wash her away.

**_Hey, yeah-yeah_ ** **_  
Persist and resist the temptation to ask you  
If one thing had been different  
Would everything be different today?_ **

“Do you think things would’ve been different, if she wasn’t a doppelganger?” Caroline asked one day, out of the blue, he must say, while they’re having a family get together over Klaus mansion.

Elijah didn’t need to ask of whom the blonde was referring to.

“Miss Gilbert?” he tried to divert though.

Caroline rolled her eyes and sipped from her rosé before elaborating.

“Katherine.”

“I don’t know if we’re mean to be, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“It isn’t.” Caroline looked at him sitting by her side in the parlor. “You love her.” Forbes seriously acknowledged, swerving the drink in hand.

“I shouldn’t. Although I guess, it’s my disease.”

**_We were something, don't you think so?_ ** **_  
Rosé flowing with your chosen family  
And it would've been sweet  
If it could've been me  
In my defense, I have none  
For digging up the grave another time  
But it would've been fun  
If you would've been the one_ **

Their game was forever on.

She would run without motive and the Original would chase after, just to appreciate the pleasure of catching her every now and again in some big capital around the world.

Perhaps, that was their happily ever after?

Maybe they weren’t cut for conventional relationship.

Somedays Katherine was okay with that.

Most days were Elijah.

Until those times they weren’t come and led them to a foreign location, only the two of them knew of, for how long their un-beating hearts desired.

They were something else.

Great Lord of possessions and innocent exiled girl.

The oldest vampire to ever exist and his unspoken Queen.

Each other’s one and only.

Wasn’t it bittersweet?

**Author's Note:**

> So, just a little thing I was inspired to do, after listening to the 1 non stop and thinking how this song screams Kalijah. Hope you liked! See ya xx


End file.
